Pikmin SP
Storyline Olimar, Louie, and the President are heading towards the Pikmin Planet on their vacation. However, as they head towards the vacation spot, they all hear a loud thud and see a shadowy creature crashing through the spaceship's main cockpit area. Olimar and Louie were frozen with fear as they saw the shadow devour the President. As the rocket slowly hurtled through space to the Pikmin Planet, the shadow dissapeared with the President, and Olimar and Louie realized that they would have to use their vacation to save him. Olimar's Notes As we landed on the planet of the pikmin once again, we knew that dark things had been happening here. The landscape was once again completely different. Louie and I would need all of our combined wits to save the President, and possibly gain more Pokos by collecting the odd treasures scattered around the land. One thing I noted when that shadow ate the president, is that it looked oddly like a Smoky Progg from my first visit to this planet, but crossed with an enormous dweevil, and it had many additional features. Controls I made this game's controls on a GameCube format. They are the same controls as the original Pikmin 2 game, except for a couple of new features. Control Stick to move around, C stick to issue commands to your Pikmin, X to disband Louie/Olimar and the Pikmin into groups, B to blow the whistle, R, L, and Z to move the camera. You use the Control Pad to use Ultra-Spicy Spray, Ultra-Bitter Spray, Ultra-Sour Spray, and Ultra-Sweet Spray. The Y button was not used in Pikmin 2, but it is used for the Ultra-Salty Spray in this game. Main Areas and Caves 1: Quietbreeze Valley Onion Cave Dweevil Den Tunnel of Winds 2: Bramble Woods Blossom Passage Torrent Stronghold Damp Chasm 3: Silent Spring Shallow Burrow The Living Room Waterfall Domain 4: Dim Jungle Citadel of Shadows Leafy Grotto Cave of the Unknown 5: Steam Volcano Blowhog Hollow Burning Abyss Glacier Tunnel Inside the Volcano 6: Frostbite Gorge Frozen Cavity Icicle House Treetop Pit Steep Cavern 7: Quicksand Desert Oasis Castle Gritty Complex Black Mine Palace of History 8: Path to Darkness The Dark Nest Pikmin Colors *Red Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *White Pikmin *Magenta Pikmin *Gray Pikmin *Black Pikmin *Green Pikmin *Orange Pikmin *Brown Pikmin *Dark Pikmin *Bulbmin Sprays *Ultra-Spicy Spray *Ultra-Bitter Spray *Ultra-Sour Spray *Ultra-Sweet Spray *Ultra-Salty Spray Music The music in this game is much like the music in Pikmin and Pikmin 2. Graphics The graphics are like Pikmin 2, but a little more advanced. Piklopedia The Piklopedia in this game is called Piklopedia SP. This is a database of all the creatures in the game. If you were playing the game, it would only show defeated enemies. There is also a name for the list of bosses in this game. It is the Piklopedia SPB. Treasure Hoard SP This is a database of all the treasures in Pikmin SP. SP